Baby, Welcome To The World
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Future fic. The births of your favorite Gleek's first children. One-shot. Finchel, Brittana, Quick, Klaine, Tike, Samcedes, Sugar/Artie, and Wemma. R&R! Very fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing!**

**Author's Note: A little one shot about the Gleeks as parents and the births of all their children. Future fic, obviously. Ships are Finchel, Klaine, Brittana, Quick, Tike, Samcedes, Wemma and Artie/Sugar (I didn't know what else to do, so why not? They're a real ship now.) Please review! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby, Welcome To The World<strong>

I:

The first time it happens, it's eight years after graduation. They've all moved back to Lima after spending the past years in New York City and they're also all married, Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, Quinn and Puck, Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes and Artie and Sugar. Finn and Rachel are even expecting a baby in the next couple weeks. Will and Emma are so happy to see them all again, that they get the kids (well, _adults_ now) tickets to go see that year's glee club perform at Regionals. And how can they refuse?

The glee club is halfway through "Don't Stop Believin" and the adults are discussing how their rendition was so much better, when suddenly Rachel's eyes get really wide and she reaches for her bump.

"You okay?" Finn asks. He's been really over protective of his wife through this last trimester, and for once Rachel doesn't snap at him that's she pregnant, not dying. She just shakes her head, her eyes fixated in front of her yet appearing not to be focusing on anything at all as she speaks with a shaky voice.

"My water just broke,"

_Natalie Carole Hudson_

_Born 9:24 PM, May 1__st__, 2020_

_6 lb 3 oz_

II:

The second time, it's Brittany and Santana's baby and the birth doesn't go nearly as smoothly as Natalie's. When Brittany is calling everyone to tell them Santana's in labor, it sounds like she's about to have a panic attack and you can practically hear Santana cursing Brittany and the kid and pretty much everyone in existence, and her language is…elaborate, to say the least. The birth is also much longer, almost twelve hours, but when the baby boy finally enters the world, pink faced and just _perfect_, Santana squeezes Brittany's hand and just starts crying hysterically.

"I'm so sorry I told you to go to Hell," she cried and Brittany couldn't help but laugh through her shock. She'd never seen Santana act like this before, and she really hopes she'll get to see this side of her wife again.

_Ryan James Lopez-Pierce_

_Born 3:02 AM, March 23__rd__, 2021_

_7 lb 6 oz_

III:

Then it's Quinn and Puck's turn. Although they hadn't planned to have a kid until later in their marriage, the pregnancy is blissful and easy, and they find a way to make it work, like they always do. On that day, Quinn is on the couch, calling Brittany and Santana and Mercedes and Rachel, crying because there's been a big bank robbery nearby and Puck is called down. She's been worried about him constantly ever since she discovered his ambition to get into police college senior year, but never this worried. Now Quinn's blubbering as she watches the news station and rubbing her belly, praying that it's not too dangerous because her baby's father is down there. He has to be there for, sure, but Quinn's more concerned for the baby than herself. She could learn to deal with a loss as awful as that (she's been through a lot of crap), but it wouldn't be fair for the kid. And her back really hurts, so she hopes it's not a sign of bad things to come. That's what Quinn is thinking about when she finally falls asleep.

"Quinn? Quinn, baby?"

Quinn opens her eyes. Puck's leaning over her, trying to wake her.

"Baby, get up."

She bolts up and throws her arms around her husband, mumbling how happy she is that he's alright through her tears.

"Looks like someone got really scared there," Puck laughs, giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek. He notices one of her hands flutter to her back as she tries to get comfortable and raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"My back just really hurts, it has for hours." Quinn explains. "I'll be fine."

Puck sits down next to her. "I see. You know Quinn, I was reading those pregnancy books I bought the other day…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

She snorts.

"Whatever," Puck says. "The point is…haven't you ever heard of back labor?"

Quinn's eyes get wide and her mouth forms an 'o'. "Crap."

_Olivia Jane Puckerman_

_Born 4:46 PM, September 6__th__, 2021_

_5 lb 14 oz_

IV:

Kurt and Blaine expand their nest next. They get a surrogate to carry the baby, a pretty twenty five year old named Sharon, just out of school, sweet and in desperate need of money. They have it all planned out, a fully furnished nursery, only the most stylist baby clothes (because Kurt _refused_ to have a fashionably challenged child), the perfect name and the most extravagant baby shower known to man. Yet, when Sharon calls to say she's gone into labor and is being taken in for an emergency C-section, they're as incredibly nervous…well, Kurt is.

"What if I can't do it?" He's asking as Blaine paces back and forth in the waiting room. "My dad did a great job raising me all on his own but, what if I can't live up to that? What if I'm a failure?"

Blaine stopped his pacing and sat down next to his husband and took Kurt's face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't you dare say that. You will be the absolute best father, ever, and any kid would be lucky to have you as their dad. You will not screw this up. And even if you did, I'd be there to help you. We're in this together, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Then, the nurse appears, a smile on her face. "The surgery went fabulously." She says. "Now, do you want to meet your daughter?"

Blaine grinned and squeezed Kurt's hand. "Do you even have to ask?"

_Vivienne Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel_

_Born 12:03 AM, August 22__nd__, 2022_

_6 lb 12 oz_

V:

Mike and Tina are next. The birth itself is quick and easy, but what happens afterwards… isn't.

"Mike, Tina,"

The new parents look up and Will is standing in the doorway, a worried look on his face.

"Mike's dad is here," He says and Mike and Tina exchange a surprised look.

"Let him in," Tina finally orders, cradling the baby a little tighter in her arms.

Mike opens his mouth to object, but then closes it. He knows it's just a losing battle, Tina always gets what she wants.

"Someday you'll thank me for this," She says drily.

And eventually, he does.

_Kyle Michael Chang_

_Born 7:33 PM, December 19__th__, 2022_

_7 lb 7 oz_

VI:

It takes a little while, but not long after Kyle's birth, Sam and Mercedes decide to try for a child. Luckily, they find out that Mercedes is pregnant before March and feel blessed to have conceived so quickly. But, the months that follow aren't so easy. Mercedes has prolonged morning sickness and is rather moody. One time, after Mercedes complaining she looked like a blimp, Sam had made the mistake of calling her a "cute blimp" and he'd had to sleep on the couch for three weeks. After that, he makes sure to be careful around his pregnant wife.

And then, when Mercedes finally goes into labor, it's in the middle of the night and the couple wake up to wet sheets. Worst of all, she's a month early. During the entire birth Sam's just frozen there, watching all the blood come pouring out and the doctor cutting something that is most definitely not an umbilical cord, while Mercedes is screaming bloody murder as she had been too dilated to get any drugs. But, when the first cry fills the room and Mercedes' head falls back on the pillow in satisfaction, he knows instantly that everything is going to be just fine.

_Alana Charlotte Evans_

_Born 8:55 AM, September 17__th__, 2023_

_5 lb 4 oz_

VII:

Less than a year later, Will and Emma are surprised when a nine months pregnant Sugar shows up on their doorsteps, hysterical and crying.

"Artie and I…" Sniff. "Had a…" Sniff. "Fight!" She explains as Will strokes her hair.

"It's going to be okay, Sugar." He tries to comfort her. "Artie and you love each other, he'll-"

"Ow!" Sugar winced and pulled away from Will, both hands on her stomach.

Will gulps. "Come around," He finishes.

Emma runs over to Sugar's side, a concerned look in her doe eyes. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Sugar starts crying again. "Baby…ah! Coming!"

Will and Emma instantly race Sugar off to the car, Will drives while Emma sits in the backseat with Sugar, trying to get her to breathe and attempting to get a hold of Artie. She leaves him three voicemails and Sugar pleads with him to met them at the hospital before breaking into frantic sobs.

When they get there, Sugar is raced off to a room and Will calls Artie one more time. Thank God, he answers. Once the news has finally sunk in, Artie says he'll be there as soon as he can, but there is a lot of traffic and Sugar is already pushing when he arrives. The two mumble some apologies and 'I love you's'. Will and Emma still don't know what the fight was even about, but at that moment it doesn't matter as they watch the child enter the world with a small cry and the overjoyed look on the faces of its mother and father.

"Are we ever going to have kids?" Emma whispers as Sugar nuzzles the baby close and Artie kisses his wife.

Will looks at her with a smile and a little twinkle in his eyes. "Oh, most definitely."

_Anthony William Abrams_

_Born 2:30 PM, July 27__th__, 2024_

_7 lb 10 oz_

VIII:

A while later, March of 2025 to be exact, Will and Emma are at work when Tiffany, one of the girls in glee club who also happens to be pregnant with twins, approaches them with an offer that would forever change their lives.

"You guys know I can't take care of these kids on my own," Tiffany begins. "And you both have been helping me so much, and I can tell you really love each other. So, what I'm trying to say is…would you like to adopt my babies?"

The answer is, wholeheartedly, yes.

_Julie Nicole Schuester_

_and _

_Steven Robert Schuester_

_Born 1:55 AM, April 11__th__, 2025_

_5 lb 13 oz and 7 lb 9 oz_


End file.
